Shut Up and Dance
by RogueQueen105
Summary: Saeran apparently has moves.


A/N: Another late night free-style. I haven't done an Unknown/ Saeran fanfic yet, so I tried to start if off with something subtle. Leave a comment if you likes!

Work Text:

Shut Up and Dance

Why were you always so damn energetic?

It was enough having to deal with Saeyoung, but it seemed the moment Saeran was finally able to tune Saeyoung out, you'd come over doubling the amount of energy in the house. You would always self invite yourself unannounced, varying from whatever hours you felt like, and would laze around and sometimes even stay for consecutive nights. Saeran couldn't count the amount of times he'd walk out of his room to see you passed out on the floor or couch, drooling.

Disgusting.

You, very much like Saeyoung, were god damn near perfect for one another. The nonsensical jokes you two only seemed to understand, the same taste in food and poor eating habits, and worst of all, you were always trying to talk to Saeran.

Why?

It didn't make sense why someone would try and have a conversation with the person who tried to kill them not even a year ago; much less try to become their friend. When Saeran first joined RFA...involuntarily. Saeran He was sure you were going to stay away from him. Saeran was mentally and physically prepared for you to lash out and telling him what a horrible, low, and pathetic person he was. After all, Saeran did use you for Mint Eyes personal reasons, deliberately putting you in danger, threatening to injure the RFA, and even going as far as killing one of their own.

But you never did.

You always greeting Saeran, offering food if he was hungry, attempted to involve Saeran in whatever absurd activities you would do with the other RFA members would do. Sometimes even inviting Saeran to get ice-cream with you and Saeyoung…which was tempting…very tempting at times. Nonetheless, Saeran would reject your advances and offers' however, it didn't stop you from trying every damn time.

"No, Saeyoung. That's my part. You're not even doing what their telling you to do." You huffed watching as Saeyoung continued dancing regardless that Saeyoung was obviously of beat.

"But I like the girls part better." Saeyoung said continuing. You paused the game and snatched the controller from Saeyoung hands, "You lost your dancing privileges for the day."

"No MC!"

Saeran wasn't paying much attention to you two even though he was sitting in the open living room. Usually Saeran would usually be in the room doing something-anything other than being out here watching something as ridiculous as the two of you dancing. However, because Saeran's room ventilation system wasn't working, it made staying inside the room insufferably hard to breathe. So, it was either come out here where it was much cooler and deal with the two of you, or Saeran boil in the room.

Saeran should've went with the ladder.

Looking up from the phone, Saeran felt you nudge his knees. And of course, you were grinning ear to fucking ear. It was then Saeran had realized your hand was extended to hand him the oddly shaped controller. Saeran's eyes went from you, to Saeyoung, to the controller then back to you.

"Hell no." Saeran said flatly.

Saying hello and offering Saeran tempting ice-cream was one thing, but you had to be huffing some serious shit for you to think Saeran would agree to something as ridiculous as dancing.

"But I need someone to play with." You said, not bothering to retract the controller. Saeran's eyes went back to Saeyoung meeting his analyzing identical eyes. Saeyoung was overbearingly concerned that Saeran was happy no matter what. Constantly checking up on Saeran, making sure Saeran wasn't hungry, constantly annoying Saeran with in his opinion, foolish questions about how Saeran felt, did Saeran have any suicidal thoughts, etc. Much like the questions Saeran had to involuntarily answer at the hospitals.

"Go play with the idiot."

"Saeran!" Saeyoung exclaimed placing a hand on his chest playfully.

"He's terrible at playing, you saw how uncooperative he was." You weren't lying, Saeyoung coordination with his hands was on a completely different spectrum with his feet. Saeran watched you again ignoring Saeyoung whining.

"Please Saeran." You pleaded making Saeran's eyes return back to yours as you continued, "Just one song, then I'll leave you alone. I'm not going to bother you for the rest of the day."

Yeah fucking right.

And even if you were good for your word, it didn't change the fact that Saeran wasn't sure if he could even dance. Being with Mint's Eye, the only thing he was good or even useful at was being a fucking dog, hurting people, and sitting behind a computer all day; dancing was most definitely not on the list. Saeran watched as you stood there adjusting your balance lowering the controller to your side.

Saeran sighed inwardly for even considering the offer. Saeran had no problem saying no to you any other time, but why was it that this time when his pride was on line, Saeran coult barley make eye-contact with you.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit!

"Fine."

"What!?" Both you and Saeyoung exclaimed in unison. The expression coming from your face was enough to make Saeran regret answering. Saeran was instantly jerked from the seat as you pulled him in front of the TV screen placing him in the same spot Saeyoung was previously in. Saeran stood awkwardly with stiff shoulders as you placed both hands on Saeran's shoulder giving a curt nod, then handing Saeran the weird remote looking controller.

"Okay, so when the music starts, you have to-"

"I know." He interjected dryly. When Saeran noticed your expression, he spoke up again, "I saw how you were playing." Saeran said a little less hostile in case it came rude before. Saeran saw you smile nodding getting into similar position. Saeran held the controller in his hand similar to how you were holding yours.

"Okay, I'm starting it now." You said. The intro to the music filled the room for a few moments until Saeran saw the moves from the side suddenly come into play officially starting the dance.

Saeran was very good with picking up new things very fast, so it didn't take much to start nailing the moves earning Saeran a compliment that was heard coming from the controller.

What the hell?

Saeran was focused and barley had the chance to see how you were doing on your side of the screen. It didn't surprise Saeran that the scores where fluctuating with Saeran being in the lead one moment, then you. Saeran couldn't help but note the serious expression you had on your face. It was interesting to Saeran seeing you so determined to win.

But of course, Saeran wasn't just going to give you the win.

The promised of Saeran not being bothered was still on the table, after all.

The last part of the dance was in the air, both you and Saeran were neck to neck. Both nailing each move in perfect coordination following the beat of the music.

"Fuck—Damnit Saeran if you win, I'm going to shove that controller up your ass."

Jesus, you were competitive.

It was fucking hot too…

"Defender of JustDance!"

Before you or Saeran had time to even register Saeyoung battle cry, Saeyoung was in front of Saeran with his back facing him blocking the TV screen, then lowering his body making a grinding motion a little to close towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Saeran used his foot to send Saeyoung toppling over with a grunt thus dropping the controller onto the ground. By the time Saeran was able to look at the screen you had already screaming your victory. With the controller, still in hand, you started swinging your hips to the remainder of the beat claiming your victory dance.

Saeran's flat expression went from, surprised, disgust, and now sour. Saeran watched as your accomplice, Saeyoung pulled himself from off of the floor to join you in the stupid dance.

"Holy shit, look!" You exclaimed pointing to the TV with your index finger.

Saeran and Saeyoung eyes followed your finger, and it was then Saeran saw the loop of you and Saeran dancing one moment, Saeyoung interfering with whatever _that_ was, and finally Saeran knocking Saeyoung onto the floor face first. Meanwhile, you were continuing to get the rest of the moves barley able to keep a straight face while dancing.

Saeran was glad you found that fuck shit funny.

Asshole.

"That was bullshit." Saeran finally said taking you and Saeyoung attention. Saeran wasn't surprised when you both toppled onto the couch continuing to laugh and something that wasn't even _that_ funny.

Though watching Saeran kick Saeyoung onto the floor over and over again was too bad…

"I-I'm sorry Sae- "You started laughing again this time clutching your stomach.

"Saeran don't be mad at me bro." Saeyoung said. "I love you as much as MC, don't think I picked her over you." Saeran blankly started at Saeyoung as his apology didn't excuse that fact that Saeran was pretty sure that he was sexually harassed.

"You weren't gonna' win anyway Saeran."

It took everything for Saeran not to self defensively elbow your ass when you quietly popped up next to him wrapping your arms around Saeran's torso. Saeran's eyes once again reflexively went to Saeyoung, whom was quickly approaching Saeran and you with open arms. Saeran didn't have time to stop Saeyoung, and had to deal with of you clinging on.

"Why are you idiots squeezing me with your bodies?" Saeran groaned.

"It's a hug, Saeran. We're hugging you." You said, Saeyoung nuzzling his head on Saeran's neck.

Fucking gross.


End file.
